How Gerard Way Broke His Ankle For The First Time
by Consulting Shippers
Summary: Frank decides to play house with Gerard and Mikey. Mini-frerard. Again. x3


Frank stared at the jungle gym thoughtfully while Gerard ate his cookies that they had baked this morning. The cookies were burnt, but Gerard didn't seem to mind.

"Hey, Gee?" 6-year old Frank asked, turning to look at his friend, who was sitting next to him, in the middle of the yard.

"Yesh?" Gerard mumbled around the cookies in his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. Momma said it's unattractive," Frank told Gerard, wagging a finger at him.

"Oh. Sorry. Is that what you were gonna tell me?" Gerard asked, after swallowing the cookies.

"Nope. I was just gonna say we should play house," Frank announced, putting his hands in the air.

"Er, what?" Gerard asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Play house. You know. With the mommy and the daddy," Frank explained, grinning.

"But there aren't any girls here, besides our moms," 7-year old Gerard said, still not understanding.

"No, silly! I'll be the momma, you can be the dad. And we need a child," Frank exclaimed, jumping up from the lawn and pacing.

"We do? Why?" Gerard asked, not liking the thought of having a baby in the house again. Mikey was hard enough, thank you.

"Because. It's just the way it goes, Geetard. I know! We can use Mikey!" Frank yelled, smiling widely.

"Fine. But he doesn't get any cookies," Gerard stared firmly, getting up off the ground and clutching his cookies protectively.

"Okay, okay. No need to be cranky. Now where's your brother?" Frank demanded, looking around as if Mikey would just appear out of thin air.

"He's inside, in his room," Gerard said, smiling affectionately at Frank.

"Okay. Let's go!" Frank shouted excitedly, grabbing Gerard's hand and dragging him into the house, Gerard desperately trying to hold all of the cookies in his vacant hand. They waltzed through the house and up the carpeted stairs, Mrs. Way carpeted after Frank fell down the stairs about fifty times.

When they got to Mikey's room, Frank had to go on his tiptoes to reach up to the door handle, since he was short for his age, even shorter than Mikey, who was only five. Gerard placed his hands on Frank's hips and lifted him up a little so he could reach the handle easily, and Frank shot Gerard a grin.

Once they got the door open, Gerard put Frank down, and Frank grabbed his hand again. Frank flounced through the door happily, Gerard following. Mikey was sitting on his bed, playing with his My Little Ponies contentedly. He looked up at them as they entered, and his eyes were drawn to the cookies in Gerard's hand.

"Can I have one?" Mikey asked innocently.

"No. Mine," Gerard said defensively, cradling them to his chest and narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"Mikey, you're gonna play with us. You're gonna be the kid, 'kay?" Frank told Mikey more than asked him.

"Why must I be the kid? You're smaller than me," Mikey reasoned, looking confused.

"Yes, but I'm older. That gives me first choice," Frank explained, grinning.

"What are we playing?" Mikey asked, sighing.

"House. Gerard's the daddy, I'm the momma, and you're our kid," Frank said, proud of his idea.

"I'll play, if Gerard gives me a cookie," Mikey grinned, licking his lips.

"No way! My cookies!" Gerard snapped.

"Hey, Gee? Can I have a cookie, please?" Frank asked, turning puppy-eyes to his friend.

"Okay, Frankie. But just one," Gerard agreed, handing Frank a charred cookie. Frank grinned at Gerard, turned, and gave the cookie to Mikey, who squealed in delight and shoved the cookie into his mouth.

"Frank! You just betrayed me! And my cookies!" Gerard exclaimed in shock.

"Sorry, Gee. But we need to make sacrifices," Frank told him, looking determined.

"Okay. Let's play. Wait, can I bring my ponies?" Mikey asked, finally finished with his stolen cookie. He didn't mind that it was burnt. He liked cookies.

"Sure. But only one."

Mikey got up, off of his bed, grabbing his pink unicorn My Little Pony, and walked towards them. Frank patted him on the head, smiling.

"We're playing in the jungle gym. It'll make a great house," Frank said, clapping his hands together, and running out of the room. Mikey and Gerard followed, looking uncertain.

When they arrived at the bright orange jungle gym, which had a small room at the top, and ropes hanging down from it, and a blue slide. Frank was climbing up the slide, his pants falling down a little as he did so. Gerard giggled at him and Mikey made an 'ew' face, but they each climbed up one of the ropes.

"Now, Mikey. You can lie over there and pretend you're a baby. Gee, you need to pretend like you're just getting here, and I'll cook food," Frank explained, his hands waving in the air.

Gerard obeyed and walked out, while Mikey sat himself down in the corner of the room and played with his unicorn, making goo-goo noises. Frank pretended to cook on an imaginary stove, flipping imaginary pancakes for dinner. Gerard re-entered the room and Frank smiled.

"Welcome home, darling. How was work?" Frank asked him, happy that they could play this game. He liked sounding grown up.

"It went great. I drew another transformer comic, and my boss is happy with it," Gerard told Frank, looking proud.

Frank pretended to put his 'pancakes' onto a plate, and walked over to Gerard and hugged him. Gerard smiled down at him and kissed him on the cheek. Mikey looked around, not knowing what to do. Making up his mind, he grabbed his unicorn and threw it at Gerard's head. It served his brother right for being gross.

The unicorn hit Gerard on the temple, and he stumbled in surprise, falling at a weird angle, his ankle twisting.

He fell to the floor and looked down at his ankle, sniffing. It hurt, but he didn't want to cry in front of Frank. Mikey gave Gerard a panicked look. He didn't want to get into trouble. And it's not like he _meant_ to hurt his brother. Just wanted him to stop kissing Frank, because when his parents kissed it was scary.

"Gee-bear? Are you okay?" Frank asked, concern filling his eyes. Just peachy. His games were _always_ ruined.

Gerard shook his head slightly, and Frank glared at Mikey.

"Look what you did!" Frank yelled, pointing a finger at Gerard.

"I didn't mean to," Mikey said, before sliding down the slide and running inside to get his momma.

"Gee, you'll be okay," Frank stated, kissing the top of his head. Gerard just nodded doubtfully.

"Want me to kiss it better?"

And that was how Gerard sprained his ankle for the first time.

_A/N: Told you there would be more mini-frerards. XD_

_Help from Jadee-kins again. C:_

_There should be more coming soon. ^^,_

_-Jen_


End file.
